


And They Were Roommates

by clarebiscus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Student Elections, Thranto, Thrawnto, ar'alani almost commits murder, eli and thrawn are roommates, everybody hates ronan, student politics, the gimm/eli is p minor, theyre in college, thrass doesnt know what a blockbuster is, wacky hijinks ensues, well its not super long so slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarebiscus/pseuds/clarebiscus
Summary: Eli Vanto is a second year economics student, content to keep his head down and pass his classes. Turns out, if you keep your head down you might run into someone and spill coffee all over them.
Relationships: Lieutenant Gimm/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 62





	1. Coffee is on Me! And You!

**Author's Note:**

> um. it only took me like 2 years! thranto college AU!

By all accounts Eli Vanto was having a terrible morning. His alarm hadn’t gone off, he couldn’t find his glasses, his hair wouldn’t lie flat, and one of his textbooks wasn’t in his backpack so he had to scour the apartment to find it before shoving an orange in his pocket to eat for breakfast later. Normally, variations from his routine were few and far in between, and that was how he preferred it. Slamming his door shut (it stuck unless you really slammed it) he texted Faro to make sure she was coming over after class, knowing she wouldn't see the text until much later.

Since he was already running behind, the line to get coffee was longer than usual. By the time he got his drink it was perilously close to the start of his eight o’clock class.

Eli considered himself to be pretty humble and bringing attention to his achievements or talents often made him uncomfortable, so he was content to let others take the spotlight. However in the privacy of his own thoughts he occasionally indulged his own ego-  _ Wow, I am super good at not dropping my coffee while speed walking to stats because I've never been late and Pelleaon loves me for i- _ **_fuck_ ** ’ his train of thought careened off the track as he speed-walked straight into someone's back, spilling his hot coffee all over himself and the stranger.

_ “ _ Shit _ \- sorry!” _

_ “ _ Oh.”

Eli looked up to see the victim of his inattention, a tall man who looked to be somewhat older than Eli, though he wouldn't be able to say how much older, with dark hair and deep set eyes. If he hadn’t just spilled hot coffee all over him Eli would say he was rather handsome, but he was too preoccupied to pay it any mind, seeing as his suit, which looked expensive, was now stained and dirty. 

“How unfortunate. Please do let me buy you another coffee,” the man said in a smooth tone. Although he spoke with a slight accent and with a bit of an odd cadence, there was no anger in his voice which was a relief.

“It's fine, really, I ran into you after all. Now, if you'll excuse me-”

“I insist,” the man looked a bit distraught, as if not letting him buy another coffee was doing him a great disservice. Eli laughed awkwardly, he needed to go and clearly the guy couldn’t take a hint. 

“It's fine, really. I’m late for class anyways so…” The man’s expression was stoic, and for a moment he looked the slightest bit crestfallen before he spoke again, “May I have your name at least?”

“It’s Eli. See you around, sorry again.” With that he ducked past the man and jogged into class five minutes late to the disapproving stare of his professor. He didn’t think about the man again for the whole class, and then only to realize he didn’t ask for his name in return. He hoped that wasn’t rude of him, but it didn’t really matter now.

-

The door was unlocked upon his return to his small apartment and he nudged it open with his foot. “Karyn?” he asked, stepping inside and setting down his third coffee on the counter.

“In the living room,” came the response down the hall. He walked over to find his friend Karyn Faro draped over his couch eating chips. 

“God, you are an animal. Are those my miss vickeys? 

“Yeah. I’ll venmo you.”

“You know what, it's on the house. Has my new roommate come by yet?”

“Nope,” she replied with her mouth full. “Still can’t believe Craaig moved out.”

“He didn’t move out, he got arrested. Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

She shrugged.

Eli sighed. “I just hope the new roommate is someone adjacent to normal. I seem to attract weirdos.”

‘That's because you’re too passive.” 

“I’m not passive!’

“Really? Have you broken up with Gimm yet?”

“I'm not dating Gimm, we’ve been over this.”

“You’ve met his parents. That sounds like dating to me.” 

“How was I supposed to know they were going to that ceremony?” 

What about holiday dinner at his house? Did you not know they would be there too?”

“Okay-” Eli let out a sigh before continuing. “I see how you might have thought that we were in a relationship, but if we were, we are not anymore. Because I broke up with him...I am breaking up with him. I am in the process of breaking up with him.”

She snorted. 

“I am not passive!”

“Just send me a save the date, okay?”

Eli was saved from having to formulate a response by a solid rapping at the door. 

“Ah! Roommate! Do I look good? Like, respectable?”

“Practically dripping with respectability.”

Eli stuck his tongue out and went for the door, swinging it open to reveal-

“You!” he exclaimed, his tone more accusatory than was entirely necessary. Before him stood the dark haired man from this morning, the victim of his coffee spill, still wearing the suit. Eli briefly wondered if he was a business major then cringed at the stain still on it . Their height difference was even more pronounced with the man standing straight in his doorway, which pissed Eli off, though not for any reason that wasn’t petty.

“Me,” the man said evenly with the hint of a smile. “Eli, was it?” 

“It was. Still is. Sorry about this morning again, really. What are you doing here?” He asked, even though he already knew. Of course it had to be the guy he’d spilled coffee on.

“I am moving in. That makes me your new roommate. Or it does if this is in fact your apartment?” He raised an eyebrow and Eli nodded mutely.

“This morning was no trouble, though I do regret not introducing myself. My name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo, but you may call me Thrawn if you wish. I am told my name can be difficult to pronounce.”

“Thrawn. Okay. Nice to meet you, Thrawn.” It wasn’t particularly nice, but Eli accepted his fate and held out his hand to shake. 

“Likewise, Eli…..?”

“Vanto.”

“Eli Vanto. A pleasure.”

Karyn's voice came from the other room. “I’m Karyn! Close the door!”


	2. Good Roommate, Bad Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn introduces Eli to Herbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if each chapter is a little disorganized. im more of an artist than a writer. but i hope you like it anyways :)

The problem wasn't that Thrawn was a bad roommate. As far as roommates went he was fine; _good_ even. He was quiet, and did his own dishes (not that Eli had ever seen him use any, but he didn’t leave any in the sink) He was just a bit weird. It had only been two weeks since he had moved in and Eli had rarely seen him, which wasn’t unusual seeing as they both went to class (or at least, Eli thought he went to class. He’d never seen him in any classes.)but the few times he had seen him were the problem.

Eli stretched out in his chair, joints aching after sitting for hours working at his laptop. He jolted a little when he noticed his new roommate watching him from the hallway. “Uh, do you need something?” Thrawn came closer, which wasn't sinister by itself but the purposeful way he always walked kind of set Eli on edge. No one needed to stride like the admiral of a ship in the kitchen of a two bedroom apartment. He walked right over to Eli, who had no choice but to stay sitting down because he couldn't imagine this being less awkward standing up. 

“I’ve noticed your posture seems to be negatively affecting your ability to work. There is a repeating pattern over the last week related to your pain and the number of hours you spend at the table. Might I suggest-”

“Wait, a _pattern_ ? You just, what- _watch_ me at the table?”

“Yes, and I’m concerned about the conditions-where are you going?”

“To bed. Please don’t follow me.” 

-

“His phone? It’s old, and doesn’t get texts right?” he ranted to Faro one evening, “But I saw him check his voicemail and there was a five minute message of some woman chewing him out, or at least that's what I think she was doing because it was IN. ANOTHER. LANGUAGE. For FIVE minutes! I did not know you could leave voicemails that long! And then he just deleted it! He did not call this woman back!”

“That’s not that weird if I'm being honest dude. He’s obviously not “local” I mean his name is Mitt-raw-naruto for god's sake.”

“I know! It’s just…urrggh! I can't predict anything he’s gonna say or do and it freaks me out. I have no idea what he studies, all the books I've seen him reading are bizarre as hell, and the other day he asked me unprompted if I knew that ‘Salvador Dalí believed himself to be the reincarnation of his dead brother?” As if it had been something we’d been talking about beforehand? And not something he just told me while I was getting a pizza out of the freezer?”

“You’re mad because he was making conversation?”

“It’s-ugh! That’s not the point!”

Karyn looked wholly unsympathetic. “Yanno most people would kill for a roommate who isn't messy or loud and sometimes gives you cool facts about artists and their dead brothers. Living alone for a couple months has made you weak.”

Eli sighed. Was he being unfair? It’s not like being weird was a crime, and yet.... an accusatory finger was jabbed in his direction.

“You’re just stressed because you decided to take that extra course even though you could've done it next semester. You need to chill out and watch anime with me.”

“I’m not watching Gyo, I know its gonna be weird and you won't tell me the plot.

“It’s about fish! Come on!” She laughed. “Seriously though dude. Relax. Give it some time. I’m sure you’ll warm up to him eventually. 

“You’re probably right.”

“I often am. Now watch Gyo with me.”

“No.”

Eli spent the next couple days determined to get along with Thrawn the next time he saw him for longer than two minutes. Maybe even try and have a conversation. Find out what he majored in. Normal roomie stuff.

The lights were on in the kitchen when he stepped inside, great- Thrawn was home. He could make something to eat, offer some to him, and they could have a normal conversation and Eli could learn some normal things about his normal roommate who simply had some odd quirks! He could get a handle on the situation, and one aspect of his life could fall back into neat and tidy patterns. He shucked off his shoes and made his way into the living room

“Thrawn? Are you around for long? I was thinking of making some dinner and _what the hell is that?”_ Thrawn was sitting calmly on the couch. A long, scaly lizard creature was on the coffee table. It was eating green leaves.

“Is that….is that my lettuce?’ Eli asked, shocked out of his initial hysteria for just a second.

“This is Herbert.” Thrawn said, as if he were introducing Eli to a friend of his and not a giant yellow lizard. The second question was left unanswered.

Eli rubbed his temples. “I’m...Hello Herbert. Thrawn, why do you have a….lizard….in the apartment? There’s a no-pet policy.”

“Herbert is an iguana-”

“That is _not_ an iguana.”

“Herbert is an iguana, and I've already talked to the campus housing supervisor about making an exception. Lovely woman. Did you know she used to figure skate competitively?

The woman in charge of campus housing was _not_ a lovely woman and she certainly wasn’t the type to make ‘exceptions’ for people. “No, I did not know she used to figure skate competitively.” Eli said, feeling his control of the situation slip away, along with his remaining patience and sanity. His hands shook slightly and he clasped them together.

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

“You’re upset.”

“I’m-yes? I am a little upset? Why do you have a lizard? Why didn't you ask me about bringing the lizard into the apartment we share? Why is he eating my lettuce?”

Thrawn eyed him for a moment.

“I see I have offended you. I do apologize, Eli. I can buy you more lettuce.”

“That's not the problem!”

“Then what is the problem?”

“The problem is- it’s- nevermind.”

The fight went out of him all at once. This was useless. He would just ignore Thrawn and they'd live together without trying to be friendly until one of them died or moved out. That was easier to manage than whatever the hell this was.

“I’m going out. Bye.” 

-

Gimm was wearing his usual smug expression when he opened the door. 

“Well it’s been a minute, huh Vanto?” Eli rolled his eyes.

“Are you gonna let me in?”

“Maybe. How come you haven't been answering my texts?

“I’m busy? I'm taking an extra course this semester? My life doesn't revolve around you?”

Gimm put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Woah there cowboy. I'm kidding. What's got you all hot and bothered?”

Eli sighed defeatedly. He’d been doing that a lot lately. “I have a new roommate.”

Gimm quirked an eyebrow. “You wanna talk about that?”

“No,” Eli said “ I dont wanna talk about it. I want you to let me in so I can spend the night not talking about it. Or thinking about it.” Gimm grinned wolfishly and opened the door. “Damn, say no more, Vanto.”

-

Eyes closed, Eli fumbled for his glasses on the desk next to his bed. Except there wasn't a desk there because this wasn't his bed. There was a groan from next to him and a large arm was thrown over his bare midsection. 

“D’you have class this morning?” Gimm’s voice. Oh yeah, that’s where he was. Again.

“No, not until this afternoon, but I should get going-” The arm dragged him back into a warm chest.

“Nooooo you shouldn't. It’s like 8am, Vanto. Relax for a minute.” Any protest he may have had died on his tongue as Gimm pressed his mouth to the back of his neck and tightened his grip. Well. An hour or so couldn't hurt. 

“Do you think I'm too high strung?”

Gimm snorted into his neck.

“I’m serious! Am I being mean to my roommate? He’s not a bad guy but he doesn't seem to have any clue about what’s acceptable-I mean he brought a LIZARD into the apartment without asking me first!"

“Damn thats crazy,” Gimm was rubbing slow circles into his skin.

“You aren't listening.”

“Mhmm.”

Eli smacked him lightly and went back to sleep.

-

  
  


Thrawn was in the apartment when he stopped by before class. The lizard- Herbert- was not in sight but that didn't reassure Eli much. 

“Where were you?"

"Good morning to you too Thrawn.” 

“You didn’t come home last night.” 

“I was out.” He opened the fridge and searched for anything edible. There was a single bell pepper. 

“Out?” 

“Yeah. Out.” What was with this interrogation? Frankly it wasn't any of Thrawn’s business, and the man seemed to have trouble with the concept of privacy.

“You’re wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday-”

Eli slammed the fridge shut.

“Astute observation! Anything other glaringly obvious facts you’d like to point out to me this morning?”

“You seem to have a bruise on your neck. Were you fighting? Are you okay? Do you need me to report-”

Eli slapped his hand to his neck and stormed off to his room, leaving Thrawn and his questions sitting idly at the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain is fried so no notes. HOW WE FEELING ABOUT....THE FIC....


	3. Gyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship? maybe?

It wasn't unheard of for Karyn Faro to get visitors. She had friends in all her classes, so when she heard the knock at the door she half figured it was Kimmund, there to finish their heated debate about rugby. 

Standing outside the threshold was a tall, dark haired man, dressed professionally. Eli’s roommate with the funny name. He made an imposing silhouette, but she had heard too many strange things about him to be intimidated. Still, it was weird for him to be here. They'd met a couple times sure, but she hardly knew him well enough for him to show up at her door.

“Uh, hi?”

“Hello. May I come in?”

“Sure, I guess.” Bemused, she gestured him inside and went to her mini fridge.

“Coke?”

“No thank you. I don't use drugs."

“I meant like…..Coca Cola….”

“Oh. Well in that case yes.” His accent gave the words a strange quality, with the emphasis on certain syllables slightly ‘off.’ She wondered what his first language was.

"Well Thrawn, what brings you to my humble abode?”

“I know you are friends with Eli. I thought the best course of action would be to talk to you, since I don't believe he wants to speak with me.”

‘What makes you say that?”

"It was evident through both nonverbal and verbal clues.” Karyn covered a laugh with her hand. So Eli had lost his temper after all. 

“He was behaving strangely this morning. He didn’t come home last night, wore the same clothes as yesterday, and I’m worried he was involved in a physical altercation.” 

“Why’s that?”

“He was sporting a large bruise on his neck.”

Karyn snorted. “That’s not a bruise.”

“It isn’t?” 

“It’s a hickey, Thrawn.”

Thrawn's eyes widened a fraction. “A hic-I see. I.... didn’t realize he was....that he had.... no wonder he seemed short with me this morning.”

“I wouldn’t take it personally. He gets mouthy when he’s stressed, and he doesn’t talk it out, he just....does other things to deal with it.”

“Yes, of course. I didn’t realize.” There was a pause. “I didn’t know he had someone that he.....”

Karyn cut him off. “Don’t know if you’d call it that. Not really my place to tell you but it’s nothing serious, least not if it’s who I think it is.” Not that it was Thrawn’s business, but she knew Eli didn’t like people making assumptions about him or his personal life. And as much as she teased him about it; if he said he wasn't seriously dating Gimm then she respected that.

“I see. Interesting.” Thrawn mused thoughtfully.

“Sure,” she replied, biting into a sandwich.

There was a lull, but it wasn't as awkward as she thought it might be. Thrawn seemed like a nice enough guy, if completely devoid of social graces. He probably hadn't even realized his tendencies had annoyed Eli so much until last night. “Look. He’ll come around. Some people are just high strung. He actually does want to get to know you.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah man. He’s just not big on change, so let him make the moves. Hey, do you wanna watch a movie with me? It’s about fish.”

“Sure, I enjoy documentaries.”

-

Eli dragged himself to Faro’s apartment and let himself in. He was about to call out when he heard voices drifting in from her living room.

“I see. So this sense of fatalism is present in all his works?”

"Pretty much-honestly the movie doesn't do the artistic skill justice. I’ll lend you the manga, it’s way more detailed.”

What was Thrawn doing here?

“Does Eli enjoy these types of movies too?”  
“Nah, he has shit taste in anime.”

“I’m sure that isn't true. He seems very particular. It’s a good quality to have.”

Eli blushed. He had been so rude this morning and his roommate was here being complimentary. He stepped into the living room. “Hey Karyn. Hi Thrawn.”

“There’s the man of the hour! Thrawn just watched Gyo with me, because he isn't a coward.” Her words were teasing but Eli could sense the underlying concern about how he was feeling. He cleared his throat. 

“Well that's good because I wasn't going to. So thank you Thrawn.” He plunked himself down next to them on the couch. He knew it wasn't really an apology but it was all he could manage right now. 

They spent the evening watching shitty anime and listening to Karyn critique it. The sky turned dark and Thrawn waited for Eli as they stepped out, bidding Karyn a good night. The cool air felt good against his face and he breathed in deeply. The whole week had been one thing after another, which seemed to be the case every week since the very first week he’d enrolled more than a year ago. The pair walked in silence for five minutes of the ten minute walk home, and he snuck a few guilty glances to the side. He wanted to say something, maybe not _apologize_ but at least _something-_

“Eli-”

“Look Thrawn-”

They both turned to the other. Eli chuckled sheepishly. “You first.”

“I am aware that aspects of my personality can sometimes come off as…. unintentionally overbearing, or abstruse. I apologize for questioning you about personal matters while you were clearly under duress. I only wish to know more about the people around me, starting with you.”

Eli blew out a breath. Thrawn wasn't the only one at fault here, he knew that.

“It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Look, I can handle most things but please tell me if you're going to do something that affects my life in some way? Like bringing a lizard-er, iguana,“ he corrected, noticing Thrawn's eye twitch. “into our apartment. And the whole ‘observing me’ thing was a little creepy even if you just wanted to correct my posture or wherever the hell you were doing.”

“I understand. I had not considered my actions having a negative effect on you.”

“And maybe cool it with the rapidfire personal questions.”

"What questions may I ask?"

“Uh, normal questions I guess? I mean I can just tell you if something is too personal okay?"

"Alright. May I ask you a question now?"

“Sure. Wait, as long as I can ask you a question back!”

Thrawn paused then nodded. “Why was Herbert's presence so distressing to you?

“It wasn't really. It just surprised me and I was worried about getting in hot water over it. I don't wanna get evicted. And he’s a little…..creepy.” Thrawn frowned slightly. “No offense. My turn!” Eli tapped his chin. He wanted to ask about the voicemail that woman had left for Thrawn but that could be personal and he didn't want to be a hypocrite.

“What’s your major?”

“I'm an art history major.”

Well that explained the fun facts about famous artists. But then-

“Why do you always wear a suit then?”

“That is two questions, but I'll allow it.” There was an amused gleam in Thrawn seyes and Eli realized he was being teased. He flushed and looked away sheepishly. 

“I find it convenient. There was a strict dress code policy at the institution I previously attended, and I am simply used to the routine.”

“The institution you previously attended?”

“I am a transfer student.” 

Eli wondered if the school Thrawn had gone to was far away, or if everyone there spoke another language. “What school was it?” Eli asked then shivered, his shirt thin against the september chill.

“Are you cold?” Thrawn asked. He seemed unaffected by the drop in temperature.

“Nah, we’re almost home.” Eli noticed Thrawn had changed the subject, but he didn’t press. “Hey, that was also a question.” 

“I suppose it was,” Thrawn mused, turning his head for a moment to look to the side. It was quite striking, the shadows of the autumn evening casting his skin in shades of blue and highlighting his sharp features. He was handsome, there was no denying that, but Eli had been so preoccupied with his strange antics that he hadn't given it much thought. Now however-

“Then may I ask you one more question Eli?” his thoughts were interrupted by the smooth timbre of Thrawn's voice. 

“Hm? Oh yeah.”

“Will you let me buy you a coffee now?”

Eli chuckled. “You’re still on that? I said it was fine.” Thrawn opened his mouth to argue but Eli cut him off.

“But if you insist. I’m free this weekend.” A nod, and they continued walking into the cool blue of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship time lets GO


	4. Posters and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Thrawn talk over coffee about student politics. Real interesting stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some THRAWN POV??

Becoming more acquainted with Eli had been a nice change of pace. Thrawn wouldn't call them friends by any means but the other man certainly had become less hostile and stilted around him. For his part, Thrawn hadn't done anything that would cause Eli either discomfort or stress in the couple days since they had talked. It was likely, Thrawn mused, that he had gotten comfortable in his own routine without taking into account the effect that said routines may have had on others. He was well aware that his brother had constantly pulled strings to let him do as he pleased back at the academy until his…..dismissal, and it was clear he had not been diligent since moving schools. It was not a mistake he would make again.

Eli interested him greatly, and every time he reacted negatively to Thrawn he had filed it away as another piece of information to look over. His roommate was incredibly hardworking, that much was evident. It was the intelligence hidden behind the self consciousness that interested him the most. It didn't take Thrawn's level of observation skill to see that Eli was _**very**_ smart, but with a complete lack of self confidence. Aside from his temper, Eli had many qualities that were pleasant but he seemed to only have one friend that Thrawn knew of, and never put himself into situations where he would draw attention to himself. Well. The first part wasn't entirely true, regarding his friendships. There was the hickey incident, though thinking about it made him feel….disquieted. Probably due to it being somewhat of a sensitive issue for Eli. So there was that. Someone he had…..trysts with.

“This is nice, I didn't know there was a coffee shop here,” the subject of his musings remarked next to him, interrupting that rather intrusive train of thought. 

“Indeed. It’s part of the student art gallery, which boasts free admission for students.”

“Sneaky ulterior motives Mr. Art history major. Are we going to look at art too?”

“That is entirely up to you, Eli.”

“Fine with me. Coffee first though.” 

They had just sat down when Eli gasped, pulling the local magazine at their table over his face and pushing up his glasses. It made for a silly picture though Thrawn found it quite endearing. “Don’t look now but that guy was in my introduction to economics class last year-Ronan- oh _please_ tell me he didn't see me.” 

‘I'm not acquainted with this Ronan. You two aren't friends?”

“He’s a prick. He’s scared of Karyn so he usually leaves us alone. Without her here there’s a possibility of him talking to me. He could talk about dirt and make it sound condescending.” Thrawn raised an arched brow at him. “I’m serious! He’s the worst. I once made the mistake of bringing up economics within earshot of him-it was a nightmare.’ Eli shuddered at what was no doubt an unpleasant memory. “Ronan has an opinion on everything. And he’ll tell you.” Rolling his brown eyes behind his glasses Eli sipped his coffee, still half hiding behind the magazine. It was an entirely charming display, and Thrawn found it hard to look away. Across the room was an average looking man with a sweater tied around his shoulders, tacking something up on the coffee shop's bulletin board.

“He seems to be leaving. I noticed he was putting up posters.” Thrawn said.

“Posters? Why? What an asshole. Let me see.” Eli walked over and ripped the poster off the wall. Thrawn had to choke back a laugh at the sudden aggressive reaction. Suffice to say, this was an interesting development. Eli’s temper was more interesting to watch when it wasn't directed at him.

“Student election? What student election- ohhh the student election! Orson Krennic? Who the hell is Orson Krennic?” Eli was muttering at a rapid pace and Thrawn didn't think he was talking to him at this point. “I’ll ask Karyn,” he said, folding the poster and shoving it in his pocket. Student election. Now that piqued Thrawn's interest.

“Tell me about the student election.”

“Well you can run for different positions on the student council, but this election is for the president position. Technically anyone can run but it's always students on the council already who get it. People don't really bother with it since it's always the same people, or people in their little circle.”

Eli went on to explain that the student council had some decision making in budgeting decisions, and even got to decide amongst themselves how to distribute certain grants. He seemed to know a lot, and understood the monetary aspects in incredible detail. It was fascinating to watch him as he launched into an explanation about funding in recent years, his body language becoming more confident and relaxed, his eyes becoming focused and sharp. Thrawn couldn't look away, his coffee cooling in front of him.

“Why don't you run, Eli? You obviously have the expertise and understanding needed.”

There was a choking sound and Eli thumped his chest. “Me? Are you kidding? As if I'd wanna spend any time with that crowd of vultures. Nah, I’m better off not getting involved.”

“I feel they would benefit from your talents,” Thrawn pointed out and Eli blushed. 

“I'm sure the school will be able to scrape by without second year economics student Eli Vanto leading them,” he deadpanned.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps this is a personal matter of confidence and lack thereof, and not a matter of what the school would benefit from.” Eli narrowed his eyes.

“What did I say about personal questions? That applies to surprise psychoanalysis too.”

“Of course. I meant no offense.”

“Whatever. Lets go look at some art and see if we’re cultured enough to understand it.”

  
  


-

Surprisingly, Eli didn't mind listening as Thrawn over-explained each painting or sculpture they looked at. While the finer details of certain influences and styles may have been lost on him, Thrawn’s accent and cadence was rather melodic and he found himself lulled into a calm he hadn't felt for a few weeks. His assignments and tests seemed like a distant problem washed away by the soft voice explaining why this particular artist was probably a middle child. It was nice, he thought, hanging out with someone who wasn't Karyn. He did not consider himself unfriendly, and he got on well enough with most folks in his classes, but it had been a while since he’d actively pursued getting to know someone outside of class. A familiar head of brown hair caught his eye as they were heading out.

“Karyn?”

‘Oh hey Vanto, hey Thrawn. Look at you two chums.”

“What are you doing here?” Eli asked.

“Chums?” Thrawn asked.

"I was out with Hammerly. She was sad you weren't there.”

  
“Hammerly barely knows who I am, I'm sure she was fine.”

Karyn cocked an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Didn't you turn her down when she asked you out?”

“Asked me what? Don't be like that, she asked for help with homework and I had to say no since I had two exams. And that was a year ago.”

Another ‘uh huh.’

“Oh hey, check this out.” Glad to change the subject from her baseless teasing, he shoved the crumpled poster at her and watched her eyes narrow as she took it. “Krennic? That's the guy Ronan never shuts up about. “

“I saw Ronan putting it up-”

“Oh yuck” she dropped the paper like it had burned her and Thrawn scooped it up.

“If he’s running for council president you can be certain this place’ll shut down,” she said, gesturing to the art gallery. “They’re basically gunning to funnel a ton of arts funding into the engineering program, mostly because they want better computers and chairs. Which is bullshit because there is not one engineering student who deserves a better chair. Especially that one who made a pass at you.”

Eli groaned. “That did _not_ happen.”

Thrawn spoke up, a slight edge to his voice that made Eli wary.

“That would be wholly irresponsible. I have noticed the arts department has already suffered several budget cuts. If there is any course of action that should be taken it would be to give it funding, not take it away.”

Karyn sighed, deflating a little. “Yeah. I mean it sucks but he’s kinda the shoo-in, as much as I hate that. Tarkin can't be president again this year, and no one else really wants to run.They like being on the council but actually having to put the effort in to make bigger decisions isn’t their thing.”

Baffled, Eli squinted at her. “How do you know all that?”

“I keep up to date with student politics. I sit next to Pryce in one class and she shit-talks like no one I’ve ever met. And she's on the council.”

“Pryce? Like, Arihnda Pryce, the woman who got someone expelled last year after they spilled coffee on her? Holy shit Karyn.”

Karyn laughed. “What can I say, I’m a charmer. Anyways, let me lay this out for you because it's some bullshit.”

By the end of her explanation of the student politics Eli's head was spinning. Pryce wasn't running, Tarkin couldn't run again, and the next biggest candidate with any amount of support was Krennic, an ambitious engineering student. He had no idea there was so much bureaucracy involved in, well…..bureaucracy. Thrawn had been thoughtfully quiet throughout the whole ordeal. The thoughtful silence lingered as they bid Karyn farewell and began to head back to their dorm. It remained as Eli reheated some noodles for dinner and pulled out his notes to work on one of his projects for his advanced statistics class.

It pervaded the apartment so the only sounds were the hum of the refrigerator, the cars passing on the street outside and Eli tapping away on his laptop until his aforementioned roommate walked past and pulled on a coat.

“I am going out for a while.”

Eyes glued to his screen Eli made an affirmative noise as his fingers flew across the keys, the only thoughts in his mind numbers and figures, not at all wondering where Thrawn was going at eight pm on a weeknight.

-

Thrawn returned later that night to find his roommate asleep at the table, glasses askew. It made for quite the picture and his gaze lingered. Gently removing Eli’s glasses and setting them on the table he shut the lights off and went to his room, bidding Herbert a goodnight and setting out some lettuce for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i went to college (well, a post secondary institution. whatever) but im still being vague on any political or monetary stuff bcus....i was a graphic design student. so. not exactly....my thing.....(proceeds to write a fic where politics and funding are like. integral to the plot.)  
> hope y'all liked it!  
> would an actual scheduled update system be nice, or is my exciting 'every couple days' updates okay too?


	5. Hutzpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang gets involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter today! the thick plottens. I'll post another chapter soon :)

For all his efforts, the center of attention did have a way of finding Eli, currently manifesting in the form of his phone buzzing itself so hard it was going to fall off the desk. Eli tried resolutely to ignore both it and the glares of his classmates, no doubt annoyed by any noise at the 8am class. It was unable to go fully silent ever since he’d dropped it last year. Chancing a glance at the screen he saw that it was lit up with notifications, which was unusual. His phone normally consisted of alarms, reminders, and the occasional tongue out emoji from Gimm (which he’d threatened to block him over but never did) and a ‘wya’ from Karyn. But this was a lot.

_ five missed calls from:id:  _ **_Karyn faro :P_ **

Against his better judgment he excused himself to the hallway and hit call. 

“This _ better _ be important-”

“Did you see? Oh my god Eli, did you  _ see?”  _ Uh oh. She was using his first name, that meant  _ something _ had happened. Maybe good, maybe bad, most likely just something he’d rather not get involved in.

“Did I see what? Can we not withhold information to increase tension? I know it fuels your love of the dramatic but it’s very exhausting for me.” Ignoring his remark she continued, speaking hurriedly.

“The student election-the names of the candidates were announced, check your phone sometimes you old man oh my god, keep me on speaker-”

The pictures she’d sent him were loading slowly, and her nagging made them load slower, or so he liked to think. Finally, he could see a screenshot of what looked like their university website, with the student election information, and a list of names which he assumed were president candidates. Some names he didn't recognize, there was Orson Krennic, and then at the bottom-

“No. No way.” This had to be a joke. The universe couldn't be doing this.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo. (‘Thrawn’ in brackets.)

  
  


-

“I just,” Eli reiterated as he walked across the quad with his friend, “don't get it. Who does something like that?” Next to him Karyn shrugged. 

“I dunno, I kinda admire it. It takes some kinda hutzpa.”

“Hutzpa or not, he’s gonna get annihilated. Don't get me wrong he’s smart-but he's not exactly charisma personified.”

She laughed at that, the sound crisp in the autumn air. “Good thing he’s got help.”

‘Really? He does? Who’s helping him?” he felt a small twinge of ...what, jealousy? Was he really so ridiculous to be jealous that Thrawn had other friends. Hell, they were barely friends themselves. Still. Eli felt as though he should've mentioned it. A frown fell across his face, and he realized that Karyn hadn't answered but had just looked at him expectantly, a small smirk on her lips. She couldn't mean….

“No. No way.”

“Eli.”

‘Don't  _ Eli  _ me.”

“So you're just gonna let him, what was it, get annihilated?”

“Ugrrhh-” Eli dragged his hand over his face, “why is this my problem?

“He’s  _ your _ roommate dude.”

“That is not a valid reason. And why do you care?”

She stopped back in mock indignation, hand over her heart. “As if I need a reason other than my benevolent altruistic soul looking to help the poor man?”

Eli shot her a look and said nothing.

“It would be funny if he beat Krennic and I could hold it over Ronan?”

“There it is.”

He was glad Thrawn hadn't been home when he got there because he might have strangled him. Which would have been uncalled for, Thrawn running for student council president did not necessarily affect Eli, except for him having to watch Thrawn inevitably crash and burn. It shouldn't matter. It wasn't his business. If Thrawn wanted to go and publicly embarrass himself that was  _ not  _ Eli's problem. The front door opened, and Eli shot up, swung around and stalked up to his roommate.

“What were you thinking?”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow at him and Eli felt a twinge of annoyance that they were not at all on the same level of hysteria. In fact, he reckoned Thrawn wasn't on any levels of hysteria, and probably rarely was. Did anything upset this man?

“I assume this is about my signing up for the student election? I was thinking that I would implement some changes that are more balanced and making sure the arts programs are not slighted.”

“Thrawn….you need to get elected to do that. You don't have a campaign, you don't have sponsors, you don't have any popularity within the student body….I just….why?”

“You needn't worry about that Eli. I am sure I will figure something out. I am aware of the obstacles, they do not worry me. I am confident in my ability to overcome.”

Eli stared at the man in front of him, hands folded behind his back, his tone firm and clear. It was a little disorienting, watching the strange and rather unassuming man morph into someone authoritative, someone with intent behind his words. It was like looking at an optical illusion, and finally seeing the other image shift into focus, though it had been there all along. 

“As for why? It’s simple. I see a problem to which there is a clear solution, a solution I can enact.” 

The sincerity of Thrawn’s answer left him at a loss for words. The blatant disregard for any social convention was looking less like a weakness and more like a weapon the longer Eli stared at him. He wondered what it was like to exist without fear of any sort of judgment, without the weight of societal pressures pressing down upon you. Just doing what you want to do. He thought it might be nice. That wondrous train of thought was what led to Eli opening his mouth, barely processing his next words.

“Fine. But you’ll need my help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed it lads. comments are my life blood. god bless


	6. Let Me Speak to a (Campaign) Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our heroes begin to plan their campaign! an unexpected guest shows up to stir the pot.

He had been expecting something a little more dramatic honestly. After deciding on a complete whim to help Thrawn he figured the world would come crashing down around him, but things were for now, at least, pretty normal. Over the next couple days he sat down with Thrawn and they laid out a budget. They didn’t have any money for their campaign, but Thrawn had been pointedly vague about his plans on that front, which made Eli a little suspicious. Although if his roommate was secretly rich it wasn't going to freak him out. He cringed, remembering the first time he’d seen Gimm’s car and it dawned on him that his….lab partner was more than just ‘well off.’ It had made him more than a little uncomfortable for a while, and in a more private part of his mind it had made him feel cheap. But it didn't matter right now. It turned out Thrawn wasn't just intelligent as Eli had thought; he was  _ downright genius _ . Often he’d find himself dumbstruck by the unique way Thrawn went about problem solving. It was almost….artistic. He would go quiet and contemplative, eyes piercing, and brows furrowed, his hand often on his chin. Eli found himself staring more than once, and had to get up to clear his head so he could focus on the campaign, and not the man occupying both his apartment and more frequently, his thoughts. 

It came as a bit of a surprise that they worked really well together.

“So if you cut that entirely and just focus on this department it basically ends up the same since all the students share those courses.” Eli said excitedly. Thrawn eyes glittered as he smiled slightly. “That's exactly it, Eli. You've got it right. “ There was something that made Eli light up a little when Thrawn praised him. Maybe because he never said anything he didn’t mean.

Karyn came by later that week to help.

“If we’re going to embarrass Ronan we need to blast this thing into outer fucking space okay? My reputation is riding on this.” She glanced at Thrawn. “And yours too I guess.” Thrawn nodded, and they got to work. It had maybe been a few hours, and Eli had taken to trying to fly paper airplanes made of discarded plans as close as he could to Thrawn without hitting him. Faro was explaining some of the more ‘political’ aspects of things to him, and Eli had tuned out.

There was a knock at the door, and they all looked at eachother. “Expecting someone, Vanto?”

“Who would I be expecting? I hang out with two people,” he said, getting up. 

It was Gimm. He blinked. He had barely spared Gimm a second thought since they'd hooked up a while ago, too concerned with recent developments in his own life.

“Hey Vanto.”

“Uh, hey Gimm. What’s up?” Gimm shifted his weight slightly, and pulled out a small case.

“You left your glasses case at my place the other night.”

“Oh! Thanks. You could’ve just texted me, I would’ve come get it.” Gimm frowned very slightly, then dipped past Eli and into the apartment. “Well this place looks the same as always, hey Faro, hey-” he paused. “Vanto’s roommate?”

“You are correct,” Thrawn's voice was cool but his gaze was piercing, studying Gimm.

“Cool cool. Nice to meet you uh?”

Thrawn,” Thrawn supplied. 

“Thrawn. Anyways,’scuse us.” he steered Eli into the kitchen. “Hey. Are you free saturday? I’m visiting my folks and my mom always nags about you coming over for dinner again.”

Gimm’s mom was really nice, even though Eli had only met her a couple times, and he was very flattered by her asking about him. It probably said a lot that he felt guilty saying no more for her sake than Gimm’s. “I can’t, I said I’d go to the student election meeting with Thrawn.” 

“Student election? You don’t care about that stuff. And  _ Thrawn? _ I thought you didn't like the guy and now-what, you're best friends who go to student election meetings together?”

“I-we had a bit of a rocky start. And yes the student election is kind of new territory but I think it’s….well its a good cause, so I don't see what the big deal is.” Eli could feel himself getting defensive, his temper flaring up to match the intensity of Gimm’s tone. It always went like this with him. Gimm snorted. “Good cause? You can just say you’re going with him ‘cause he’s your type, I wont be mad-” Eli cut him off, temper flaring, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

“That is _ not  _ what’s happening! Why is it so hard to believe I’m doing this because I actually support him?”

“Okay, Mr. ‘Don’t look at me’ wants to throw himself into the middle of a student election, and he’s doing it because he suddenly cares about the wellbeing of the students. I’m not as stupid as you think I am Vanto.”

Gimm, Eli wanted to say, you can’t read clocks. He didn’t though. Instead, He took a deep breath.

“Tell your mom I’m sorry I can’t make it to your family dinner. Thank you for my glasses case. Bye Gimm.”

“Wh- that’s it?”

“Yes? I’m not going to ditch Thrawn just because you asked me to.” He held Gimm’s gaze for a long moment, not feeling at all swayed or guilty by the hurt in Gimm’s expression. He didn’t flinch when he slammed the door after leaving. His face still burned, though whether from anger or embarrassment he couldn’t say. Huh. When had Gimm lost his shine to Eli? Had it happened recently, or had it been a reality for longer than he’d like to admit? 

A low whistle cut through his introspection.

“Not that I was listening in but  _ wow _ . You need to break up with that dude.” Karyn had slunk into the kitchen and was looking at the door.

Eli sighed, not even bothering with his ‘not dating’ spiel. “I don't think he wants to hear it.”

“So? He didn't wanna hear that you can't drop everything for him either. He clearly wants to monopolize all your attention and never actually listens to what you want.”

Eli looked up at her, startled. 

“He’s not that bad! he just….okay so he is that bad. How do I break up with someone I'm not dating?” he moaned, dragging his hands down his face. He suddenly remembered Thrawn in the other room and he blushed even more furiously. He wondered if Thrawn had heard gimms ...comments. Not that it was _ true _ or even  _ mattered _ but still, it was embarrassing. Especially to imply Eli was only helping because of a crush. And he didn't have a crush. He had recently discovered he had a great deal of respect and admiration for the man, but a crush?  _ That  _ was ridiculous. Thrawn was a roommate, a partner, and yes, Eli could admit, a somewhat weird friend, but a friend all the same. A crush,  _ really. _ It was, well, stupid thats what it was. He let out a breath and clapped his hands together, trying to reset, trying to regain some control over his emotions, over the evening.

“Okay! It’s late. We have what we need for the meeting on saturday, so let's work on this later.” Thrawn’s voice drifted in from the other room.

“An excellent decision Eli. I would expect nothing less from my campaign manager.” Maybe it was the compliment, sincerely directed at him, Maybe it was the phrase ‘ _ my _ campaign manager,’ with emphasis on ‘my,’ maybe it was Gimm’s assumption rattling around in his head still, making him act strangely. But despite himself, Eli blushed again.

  
  


It wasn’t like Eli was putting off breaking up with Gimm. They weren’t dating for god's sake. but they were certainly, well, _ involved.  _ They had been partnered for a stats project, and their close proximity had led to Eli making several bad decisions, all leading to continued said  _ involvement. _

_ \-- _

_ Gimm yelped and jumped back, rubbing his arm where Eli had smacked it. “What the hell, man?” _

_ “Don't mock my accent. It’s rude.” _

_ “I'm not mocking it! Okay maybe a little, but only to annoy you.” _

_ “Why,” Eli hissed, “do you want to annoy me? Your partner? That your grade depends on?” _

_ Gimm’s hands went up in mock surrender, a deceptively innocent look on his handsome features. ‘Okay I’ll stop! But you’re kinda hot when you're angry.`` _

_ ‘Wh-” face red, Eli turned back to his paper. “Cut that out. We have to finish this.” _

_ “Okay~” Gimm grinned, turning back to his work, and Eli figured that was the end of it. But before Gimm left for the day he leaned into his space and whispered. ‘For the record, the accent is kinda hot too,” and with that Eli was left blushing angrily in the library alone. Who did this guy think he was? _

_ The teasing continued after that, ranging from annoying to borderline flirtatious to outright flirtatious. The desk at Gimm’s place was too small for both of them, and Eli was painfully aware of how close they were sitting on the bed, and how late it was getting one night.  _

_ “As much as I love making spreadsheets, I should get going. It’s late as hell, and we’ve got class in the morning.”  _

_ “Aw, you don’t wanna spend the night? I have a very roomy bed,” Gimm wiggled his eyebrows cheesily, but the undertone of his voice made blood rush to Eli’s cheeks. _

_ “Why do you do that?” he huffed, his face overheating. _

_ “Do what?” Gimm asked. _

_ You know, the-the teasing! The flirting! Why do you say stuff like that?!” he said, jabbing a finger at the other man.  _

_ Gimm looked a little confused. “Because I’m….flirting with you? _

_ Eli dropped the finger. “What? Why?” _

_ “Uh, because I’m interested in you? And you’re like, super hot?” _

_ Eli did not see this coming. He had chalked it up to Gimm just being an ass, or some form of psychological warfare. That had seemed more likely to him. He didn’t know where to go from this point. Although- _

_ Gimm was looking at him,and Eli became suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting on the bed. And how attractive Gimm was.  _

_ “We hardly get along,” he said lamely. _

_ Gimm inched closer. “We get on well enough to do a stats project.” _

_ “We argue.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “I feel like you’re not listening.”  _

_ “Sorry, were you saying somethin-ouch! I’m kidding Vanto, geez.” _

_ Their faces were very close. Gimm was rude, and loud, but he sometimes said stupid things that made Eli laugh, and he wore tight shirts to class for no reason and- _

_ “Oh, what the hell.”  _

Whenever he looked back to pinpoint when the bad decisions started, he recalled that it was him who had pulled Gimm into a kiss and not the other way around. So maybe, he reckoned, some of his bad luck was his own fault. Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a few days huh?? with work the week goes fast sometimes. hope you enjoy chapter six. i just binged all of wandavision. night


	7. Toga! Toga!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is talk of sexy cowboys. some other stuff happens, but that's the main thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who are these new people? someone named arlana? aralani? eh, it's probably not important.

Ar’alani was not a patient woman. Her heeled shoes clicked menacingly on the granite floors of the resplendent hallway of the Ascendancy Academic Post-Secondary institution. Every other student moved out of her way and breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't the ones at the end of her march of ill-contained fury. The one who was however, was outside in the gardens, and he halfheartedly hid himself behind the petunias as heard her heels click (how they did that over both stone and packed dirt was beyond him). Soon however, she was upon him, and not even the flora could shield him from the sharpness of her gaze. He beamed at her, and tried to make it look like the plants covering him were there by pure happenstance.

“Hello Ar’alani, my dear. Beautiful weather for an autumn walk in the garden isn't it? A very calming influence I’ve heard, not that you need it-”

“Where is he, Thrass?”

“He? I’m afraid I don’t know who you mean-”

“Thrass. I have a one hour break before my classes start and every second I spend here with you is another second of that hour, wasted. "

“Ar’alani-”

“One week.” She touched a rose gently, her tone dangerously calm. “Not a concern. Two weeks?” her slender fingers traced the thorns just under the petals. “He’s been away for longer. Three weeks? I call. Just to see. Just to check in. No response. Four weeks and counting?” She snapped the rose clean off, and Thrass flinched. “I'm not going to ask again.”

Well. It's not like it mattered anyways. Thrass deflated, sighing and closing his eyes.

“I dont know.”

“You don't _know?_ ”

“I. Don’t. Know.” He repeated. A flash of worry crossed Ar’alani’s face.

“Oh he’s not dead or anything, don’t worry,” he reassured her, though she would probably deny being concerned if asked, “he picked up when I called him. The tenth time. The brat won’t tell me where he is though.”

Ar’alani scoffed. “So what, he’s just out there doing who knows what? He’s not exactly the type to find a part time _job_. I really think he’s pushing it by not coming back this late in the semester.” The same thought had been eating at Thrass, and he was worried about saying it aloud, as if that might give it more weight, make it real.

“You don’t think he’s not coming back do you?” 

Ar’alani scoffed again, but it felt a little more forced. “Getting in trouble with the administration is nothing new for him, even if it was more official this time. He knows as well as we do that if he really wanted to come back he could, expelled or not. So why stay away?”

Thrass shifted uncomfortably, and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What. I know that look. What aren't you telling me?”

“Well,” Thrass said, in his most diplomatic voice. He wasn’t the president of the student affairs club for nothing. “He didn’t say much on the phone, and didn’t tell me where he was. But he _did_ mention he’d, ah-enrolled. In another school that is. ”

“He _what?_ ”

-

  
  


Eli came home to something very unusual. Not something unusual for most people but certainly for him. There was another person in his apartment, and it wasn't Karyn or Thrawn. It was a tall, tanned man with wavy blonde hair and what might be facial tattoos? Eli recalled seeing him around campus a couple times but that was about it. He and Thrawn seemed to be having a pretty fast paced conversation, and he noticed Herbert was out on the table, which was a relief actually since he hadn’t seen him recently. Still. Why was this man here? Were him and Thrawn friends? When had that happened?

“Uh, hey,” Eli said, cutting into the conversation which had been about as far as he could tell-modern art. The man’s eyes fell on him and he broke out in a grin. “Wh-Thrawn! You didn't tell me you were roomies with Eli Vanto?”

“You two are acquainted then?” Thrawn said, looking between them. 

“We are most certainly _not_ acquainted. “ Eli huffed. “Sorry, uh, Did we have a class together or….?” The man chuckled. “Sorry, no we didn't. But come on. Obviously I know who you are. Name’s Nightswan.”

“That’s incredibly weird. And what kind of name is Nightswan?”

“That’s my skater name. And it’s not that weird. Some of my friends know you,” he paused and smirked. “At least, they wanted to.” Eli felt any control he may have had over this conversation slip away. 

“What does that mean?” Nightswan raised his brows, a smirk creeping onto his face.

“You tellin’ me you never noticed my mates Mads and Yvona hitting on you at the library? They were _always_ complaining about how you’d brush them off.”

Mads and Yvona- Eli frowned, trying to recall.

“I- I don't know! I was studying! How am I supposed to remember everyone who talks to me?”

“Mads asked you out on a date dude! A whole ass date!”

“What-I- no they didn't!” The memory returned to him all at once, a rather punk-ish individual who he often ran into at the library had chatted him up a couple times. Nothing untowards. “They just wanted my opinion on the steakhouse.”

“By asking you to eat there with them.”

“Yes! Which is….okay-listen, that's….well it's still a little weird to know who I am from just that!”

Nightswan laughed in disbelief. 

“Dude , half the school wants to get in your pants. Of course I know who you are.”

Eli froze, his face burning, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“I’m sure that’s...not true…tell him Thrawn” he mumbled, mortified. He looked to Thrawn for help and the man just shrugged, and Eli could swear he was trying not to smile.

“I’m afraid I don’t have enough data to comment on that.”

Eli spluttered, and then glared at Nightswan. “Whatever! I still don't know what's going on here! Are you two friends?” 

Nightswan glanced casually at Thrawn. “I guess?”

“We met this afternoon,” Thrawn unhelpfully supplied. “He offered to help with the campaign.”

A flare of unexpected jealousy flared up in Eli. “What? Why?” 

Nightswan raised his hands in mock surrender. “Woah there. I like his style, s’all. Really stickin’ it to those bureaucratic types. I’ve had the displeasure of meeting krennic and he’s not exactly someone I'll be wearing buttons for in support,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Well,” Eli huffed, “we already have a campaign manager. Thanks anyways.” 

Nightswan gave him a funny look for a few long seconds, then looked at Thrawn, then looked back at Eli. Then he smiled in a very knowing sort of way. This worried Eli. “Oh? Well then I s’pose I’ll be going. But you know where to find me. Keep it real Vanto.’ He winked as he left, leaving Eli annoyed and confused. Confused about the whole encounter, and confused as to why he was so annoyed. What did it matter that he wanted to help? Wasn’t that good? It was good that Thrawn was making friends right? So why did he feel so pissed about it? And which one of them had he been winking at?

-

  
  
  


It had been a few weeks since he’d seen Nightswan, or whatever his name was, and a few weeks since he’d heard anything from Gimm either. And that was good, but Eli couldn’t help but feeling like things were too calm. Thrawn was a good distraction however, and he felt himself falling into the other man’s rhythm. Routine meetups at the coffee shop, routine dinners on tuesdays when they both were free. The things Eli had found weird shifted into unique and he found himself spending most of his free time with him. He could still be incredibly aggravating, but Eli just accepted that as a part of his personality. Lounging on the couch he flipped idly through the cable channels, seeing one cheap horror flick after another, until he settled on a random one with a guy wearing a mask chasing a bunch of teens around.

“Oh my god!” Eli yelled, dropping the remote. “It’s almost Halloween! Thrawn! Karyn is gonna ask us to go to her thing-”

There was a knocking at the door. “Fuck! I totally forgot to pick costumes.”

“Hi Karyn” he swung the door open, “Whats up-”

“Did you find costumes for you and Thrawn yet.”

“Why do I have to find costumes for both of us? I’m not his handler.”

“Spooktober campus bash is a perfect place to get support for our cause. And I am not above exploiting your sex appeal. How do you feel about sexy cowboy costumes?”

“Strongly. Negatively.“

“Fine. I have a backup. You’ll wear togas.”

“But-”

“No arguing. You forgot about it so this is what you get. Besides it’ll be cute. I’m gonna be Medusa and Hammerly is Percy. She’s got a little gorgon head prop. And its low effort.”

Eli exhaled, sensing this was a lost cause. “Fine. But I'm wearing shorts underneath.”

The Halloween party was loud. Eli had gone last year but this time it felt different. He felt like he was being watched, he felt exposed, he felt nervous-

“Eli?”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked if you wanted to step outside. You don’t look well.” Thrawn leaned in close to be heard over the din. His breath tickled Eli’s ear and he shivered. 

“I’m fine! He stammered. “I just need a drink!” He bolted to the bar and grabbed a cheap wine cooler. Ironic, he thought, looking down at his Dionysus costume. He thought he looked silly but Hammerly and Karyn had insisted he looked hot. He wasn't sure about that, but as he adjusted his toga which had slipped off his shoulder _again_ , he admitted it wasn't so bad. Thrawn looked nice. Not that he’d been staring, but Thrawn was _tall_ . And _really_ muscular. Did he work out? Eli had never seen him work out. He shook his head; it had been a while since he’d drank. The band was pretty good, he thought, now that he was calming down, feeling more loose. He spotted Karyn making her way to the stage as they finished a song and chat with the guitarist for a bit. Did she know everyone?

The guy laughed and handed her the mic. 

“Hello! Happy Halloween!” She shouted and Eli winced at the feedback from the mic. The crowd shouted back, enthusiastic. Probably not sober. 

“I’m Karyn- maybe you know that! Real quick! This spring! Student election!” There were groans from the crowd. “I feel the same way, but I helped organize this party so you have to listen to me for a sec,” she laughed, undeterred. “Lets keep this short and sweet- do you like the arts department having funding? Do you enjoy fun events like this? Then vote for…” she scanned the crowd and pointed at Thrawn, standing by the stage. "Thrawn! The sexy guy in the toga! So we don’t lose all our money to the engineering department!” Thrawn nodded and raised a hand, looking somehow very respectable. Someone wolf whistled.

Thrawn strode over, leaned into the mic and _wow_ \- Eli hadn’t actually thought about how deep his voice actually was. It was melodic, and he saw a couple people who hadn’t been paying attention whip their heads around to look.

“What she said. Come out to some meetings if you’re interested in learning more. For now, have fun.” Everyone laughed and Karyn pulled the mic back.

“So whether it's out of spite or a genuine love for the arts-vote for Thrawn!” Everyone whooped and hollered and as the band started up again Eli found himself amazed at her ability to hold an audience captive without faltering. Eli figured he could have said her speech word for word and it would have come off incredibly cheesy.

Somehow he ended up in the throng of people and right next to Thrawn. Yes, he thought belatedly, the toga was a good choice. He was really like some kind of greek hero, or sculpture, and woah, Thrawn’s hand was on his arm. 

“Steady.”

“Huh?” 

Thrawn smiled softly at him and leaned down to speak over the music, his low voice reverberating in Eli's skull. 

“You're a little unsteady on your feet, manager.” Eli stared at him, watching the multicolored lights dance across his face, not processing what he said at all. He did see his mouth moving which was really distracting. Thrawn tilted his chin up gently to look him in the eyes. His fingers felt far too hot on Eli’s skin. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked.

Holy shit.

“Holy shit,” Eli said out loud.

He ran outside to get some air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha,,,, it's the halloween episode i wrote in like march. and its February now. so. ,,,HEYYOOO lemme know what u think. finally got to introduce some new folks. thrass is delighful to write. ive never read him in anything so im kinda makin him up sorry dude


	8. Fast and Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Eli both have enlightening conversations with the women in their lives. Some more volatile than others.

It's not a crush, Eli said to himself as he woke up the next morning with a wicked headache, and a glass of water on his bedside table with a note that said “hydrate.”

It’s not a crush, Eli said, because getting a crush on your roommate is a bad idea, hyper aware the whole month of the way Thrawn’s voice softened and lowered when he leaned in to say something just to Eli.

It’s not a crush, Eli said, because he really liked being friends and oh god what if he fucked it up and ruined their campaign and Thrawn never spoke to him again? 

He watched Thrawn make a speech during a presentation about the election, his voice capturing the crowd. He had watched Thrawn speak melodically, but passionately about art, about the school, about what he was going to do if he was elected. He had stood helplessly as Thrawn had caught his eye as the crowd that had gathered applauded, and gave him a barely there, yet knowing smile, just for him.

_ Fuck. _

-

“Ivant?” a soft voice roused him from his thousand yard stare into his coffee cup. “Is there something the matter?” He looked up into the eyes of the girl sitting across from him, Vah’nya, a student in the international program that he had tutored last year.

“I told you that you can just call me Eli.”

She smiled elegantly. “I like calling you Ivant. Like a special...um…” 

“Nickname?” Eli supplied. She nodded. Her English was still a little stilted, but they had the benefit of sharing Spanish as a second language, though she insisted he talk to her in English to help her practice. She’d grown a lot more confident this year though, and he was happy for her. A typo and a long misunderstanding was what had led to the affectionate nickname of ‘Ivant.’ Eli didn’t mind it. She could probably call him anything and he’d let her, she was just that kind of person.

“You didn't answer. Something is wrong then?” 

Eli looked away, stirring his coffee absentmindedly. “Its stupid.” She touched his hand gently.

“That’s okay. It can be stupid.”

Eli sighed, but he could feel his defenses lowering. It felt easier to talk to Vah’nya about this kind of thing than Karyn who would probably tease him mercilessly. Not that she wouldn't be supportive but it was just simpler with Vah’nya. She was just so _ nice. _

__ “How do you know when you like someone?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You like someone?”

“No! Yes! I mean-I don’t know! It’s complicated. I’m not good at feelings.” 

“Good at math, bad at feelings?” 

He nodded sadly. “Yes, I’m good at math. I love graphs. I love charts. I get way too excited about statistics if I’m being honest. I cant chart my feelings. That’s like throwing spaghetti at an equation.”

Vahnya laughed. “You could try to chart your feelings if you want. I can help.” Eli smiled despite himself. 

“Thanks. I just don't know what to do. Ignore it probably? That's the most convenient thing right now...” Vah’nya smacked her hand lightly on the table. 

“Ivant! It’s your life, not homework! You can do things you like! It doesn't have to be con….convenient!”

“What if he doesn't feel the same way?”

“You're scared! He will like you. Everyone likes you Ivant.”

“That’s not true,” he mumbled sheepishly, and she wagged her finger at him.

“I like you. Am I a liar?”

“No,” he sighed. “No...you’re too nice though. Thank you Vah’nya. Enough about my problems. How are you? How are your classes going?” Vah’nya groaned and laid her head on the table dramatically. He chuckled.

“That bad huh?”

-

The cold air turned his breath to vapour as he left the cafe, the chime of the bell following him down the street. The conversation with Vah’nya was still in his mind as he walked back to his dorm, absently rubbing his hands together. It made him feel stupid, overthinking something like a crush. Still. It was undeniable even to himself at this point. Without realizing it most of his thoughts had been taken up by Thrawn. Eli belatedly realized he was smiling, and looked like a lovestruck idiot to anyone passing by.

-

There is nothing inherently sinister about the noise of tires screeching, especially in the student parking lot on the far end of campus. But Thrawn knew that car. He knew it was careening towards him and he knew there was a good chance of it running him over. It didn't, but as it screamed to a stop in front of him and a woman stepped out and stalked towards him he almost wished it had. 

“Hello Ar’alani,” he said calmly, though he figured she would be angry no matter what tone he took.

“Shove it,” she spat, and he put his hands up. “What,” she huffed, ‘is your  _ problem?” _ Thrawn opened his mouth to be cut off by a look that said ‘I’m not finished.”

“You,  _ Mitth'raw'nuruodo, _ have the worst ‘gifted child’ complex I have ever seen. Did you think you could just piss off for _ months _ without a word and expect it all to be fine when you want to come back? Who do you think has been putting her neck out for you to the board so they won't decide to just drop you for good? Me! God-” she stopped for breath and seemed to run out of steam a little. “I just-” Arlani pinched the bridge of her nose in a gesture of frustration. “The only thing that causes more chaos than you  _ here _ is you  _ not here _ .  _ So just come back _ .”

“I’m atoning for my sins, Ar’alani.”

She snorted. “Always with the melodrama. Come back to the academy, Thrawn. Call your brother for god’s sake. This isn’t like you to stay away for so long. Unless…”

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes narrowed. 

“Unless….you met someone didn’t you?”

Thrawn took a step back without thinking. A minor misstep. A _ critical _ misstep. Her eyes widened.

“You did! You little-” she whipped her head around and grabbed a handful of snow off the ground- “leaving me to deal with everyone in your absence because you found a  _ new boy  _ to impress,” the snow whizzed past his head. “Just break his heart now and get it over with. The sooner the better!” 

“Is that-”he ducked his head to avoid another snowball- “how lowly you think of me?”

“Not even close!” she hissed, pulling her arm back for another throw. “I’m not going to be stuck cleaning up your mess this time Thrawn, not while you galivant off to impress some boy who caught your fancy before getting bored and coming back when everyone's ready to welcome you with open arms. There will be no more prodigal son bullshit. You go back to that school and I swear to god I won't help you. You won't be coming back to the academy? Is that clear?”

He looked at her for a couple seconds, but there was no thought behind his answer. He’d already made up his mind. He wouldn't go back-it would just be running away again this time from Eli and feelings he wasn't sure how to address.

“I’m staying.”

She looked hurt, but only briefly before she straightened up and dropped the snowball. “Alright. I hope he’s worth it Thrawn, I really do.”

Thrawn didn’t reply until she had gotten into her car and peeled away. He didn't need to say anything, but he wanted there to be no room for misinterpretation. 

“He is,” he said to the quiet winter air. 

-

The apartment was warm and Eli was hovering over the stove, spatula in hand, looking intensely at the pan that was spitting, sweat forming on his brow. He absentmindedly pushed his hair back and Thrawn stared openly. It was good he hadn't noticed him yet.

“Thrawn! Oh no, I wanted to surprise you! But since you’re here can you stir this while I do the rest? God, I haven’t cooked in so long I don’t know what I’m doing-” a spoon was shoved into Thrawn's hands and he shook himself out of his daze. “Sure, Eli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. Aralani throwing a snowball and yelling at thrawn was one of the first scenes i wrote back when this idea was just forming. I know these chapters are pretty short (this is my first long fic) so I will add another chapter by the end of the week (thursday or friday)  
> i really hope people are enjoying it. comments are cherished, cheers <3


	9. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if that chapter title is hinting at something

There was a polite knock at the door. Startled from his online assignment, Eli looked over in puzzlement. He didn't know very many polite knockers. He swung the door open. 

“Hello?”

“Hello,“ said a complete stranger standing at the threshold. A _handsome_ complete stranger. He wore a blue suit and Eli wondered if he was about to be recruited into a church. He hoped not, he’d never been great at saying no to people. Folks showing up at Eli’s apartment was becoming a more common occurrence and hei wasn't sure if he liked it. Though it was hard to complain when the man looked like….this.

“Can I uh, help you?” 

The stranger smiled disarmingly, “I am from the Ascendancy Academic Post-secondary Institution I’m looking for Mitth’ra- Thrawn? Perhaps you know him. I was under the impression he lived at this address, was I mistaken?”

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

The stranger blinked in surprise. “Oh my, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mitth'ras'safis, but you can call me Thrass.” Eli had once watched an anime with Karyn that had cherry blossoms floating around every time a character spoke, and he thought that this guy was one charming smile away from that happening. Eli wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kiss his hand or something. He was so busy imagining the little cherry blossoms that he almost missed what the stranger said next. “I'm Thrawn’s older brother.”

_What._

Hello? _Hey-_

Eli closed the door without thinking. This was too much to deal with right now.

-

  
  


Thrawn walked down the hall to his apartment and immediately turned around. Maybe he hadn't seen him-

“Thrawn! Oh my god! You-so you do live here! Unbelievable, do you know what I had to do to find this place? Not a phone call, not a letter, only picked up _once_ when I called months ago-”

Trying to avoid a full blown lecture, Thrawn cleared his throat. They were still standing out in the hall and he doubted Thrass wanted to have a full meltdown here. He stopped his rant and straightened up. “Is this,” he jammed a manicured nail at the closed door, “yours?”

Thrawn looked away. 

“I knew it! Your tiny little housemate slammed the door on me.”

“Did he now?” Thrawn asked, unable to keep the delighted curiosity out of his voice.

“Ugh. You always keep the most ... _interesting_ company.” They stood facing each other in the hallway and Thrass harrumphed.

“So were you gonna call me eventually and tell me what you were up to? Or did you just figure I’d have to play detective and track you down?”

“Isn’t that exactly what you did?"

  
“Whatever! I’m sure Ar’alani gave you a piece of her mind so I’ll leave it. But know that I’m annoyed.”

“I do know.”

“And that I don’t approve of you staying in...school housing,” he said, disdain evident in his tone. ”Really Thrawn, I mean carpet floors? What is this? Tell me there’s at least grounds for racing horses or something. I didn’t see any but I’m staying optimistic.”

Thrawn rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics, and opened the door, but stopped before Thrass could step though. “Play nice.” he growled, and Thrass put his hand on his chest in mock hurt. 

“I always play nice.”

-

“Well,” Eli huffed, “I wasn’t about to let some stranger into the apartment!”

“So you slammed the door in my face? You could have broken my nose-”

“I closed it at a normal speed! And stop waving your chopsticks around, you're going to poke someone's eye out-”

“Oh come on-”

Thrawn cleared his throat and the pair quieted, looking sheepish. 

“Eli, I apologize for the lack of notice about hosting a guest. I didn't think he would find me so quickly. Please forgive me. Thrass, stop antagonizing Eli.”

“I’m not-” Thrawn gave him a look and Thrass grumbled.

“Look, it’s not my fault you didn’t tell him you had a poor brother desperately searching for you. Or that you got expelled.”

“You _what?_ You said you were a transfer student!”

It was Thrawn's turn to look sheepish. “I didn’t use those exact words.”

Eli groaned. “I can’t believe you.”

It was dark by the time the brothers left the apartment, the cold night air refreshing on Thrawn's skin. He breathed deeply and slid into the passenger's seat. The streetlights whizzed by as the night grew dark, and Thrawn looked over to the driver’s seat. “You didn't have to come. You don't have a way of getting home. You should really get your license.”

“I can call Eli. Where are you staying?” Thrawn deflected.

“Nearby.”

“How long are you here for?” 

Thrass shrugged. “Why? I can’t spend time with my little brother during winter break?”

Thrawn gave him a dubious look. Thrass always had ulterior motives, it was something they had in common. 

Thrass whistled. “A little birdy mentioned you were being so stubborn because you met someone. Is that true? You’re staying because you fancy someone?” His tone was teasing but there was a real question underneath, and a bit of annoyance. Thrawn didn’t blame him, his relationship track record wasn't the smoothest. Most were passionate short lived affairs, and he had developed a reputation for devoting his time to anyone he found more interesting than the common crowd and then leaving them as soon as the magic wore off.

Thrass had taken to calling his exes _‘passion projects.’_ He wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret his past. He really did find the people he had dated wonderful and interesting; he just….didn’t love them. His brother's concern that he would finish with Eli and then be stuck here without any good reason wasn’t unfounded.

“It’s different. He’s different.” 

Thrass sighed. “Well I hope so. Better be someone really extraordinary, someone way out of your league. It’s not your angry little housemate is it?” he joked, laughing, then stopping at the expression on Thrawn's face. Thrawn cursed inwardly, his brother had always been too good at reading him. “Thrawn….it’s not your angry little housemate is it? It is, isn’t it. Why do I put up with this? Your tastes-” he jabbed a finger at Thrawn, “are an enigma to us common folk.” He pulled to a stop in front of a nice looking house. 

“I’ll see you later. You and your weird little housemate.”

“His name is Eli.”

“Good for him. Night, Thrawn.”

He walked halfway back in the quiet cold night before calling Eli to pick him up.

  
  


-

Having Thrass drop by every once in a while during the winter break was actually pretty amusing once Eli got over his initial wariness of the man. He found he could enjoy his company a lot more when the faux-polite persona dropped and they could talk normally. Well, normally might be pushing it-Thrass was both sharp as a razor and then completely clueless about certain things. He was a tad more socially adept than Thrawn, but he could be equally infuriating.

Eli walked across campus, iced coffee in his hand, texting Karyn with the other.

“Hello Faro’s accomplice,” came a snide voice directly in front of him. 

“Jesus!” Eli jumped and sloshed his drink, spilling some. “What the fuck- Ronan? What the hell? Also huh? Dude I know you know my name.“ 

Ronan sniffed haughtily. “Fine, _Eli Vanto_.” 

He cringed. “You don’t have to say my full name like that. What is it?”

"I wanna know what you’re playing at.” 

“Huh? Ronan you know how much I love our conversations but I’m in a hurry.” He wasn’t really, but he hated talking to Ronan longer than he needed to.

“Fine!” Ronan snapped. He was clearly trying some kind of slow intimidation tactic but Eli’s patience dried up so quickly whenever he was involved. “Tell your friend to drop out of the race. All he’s doing is taking votes away from Krennic.”

Eli blinked at him. “Uh yeah? That’s the point.”

“Well he’s not gonna win, so you may as well save yourself the humiliation.” 

Calling his bluff, Eli smirked. “Really. Because I think he’s actually gaining popularity-and fast. The students in the arts never vote because no one running is ever thinking about them, but now they might. I think you’re scared, Ronan.”

Eli wasn’t usually this petty. At least not out loud. But the small look of discomfort on Ronan’s face was really fun to look at. And the fact that he had stopped talking. 

“Well- thats...I don’t see why! What’s wrong with Krennic’s ideas? Aren't you in economics? You’re not even in the arts department! Why do you care about stuff like that?“

“Are you asking me why I care about people who aren’t me?”

“Yes?”

Eli opened his mouth. Then closed it again. “This is surreal. Goodbye. Please don’t sneak up on me again.”

-

  
  


Thrass was up to something. Thrawn could see it. This past week he had been coming around the apartment and been playing nice with Eli, hovering around him enough to set off alarm bells in Thrawn's mind.

“I don’t know any good places to eat around here,” he whined. 

Thrawn gave him a blank look. “I understand you have a cell phone with an internet connection.”

Thrass ignored him, though normally he would have taken the opportunity to jab at Thrawn’s archaic phone that he insisted on keeping.

“Eliiiii, where’s a good place to eat? You must know all the places around your campus.”

“Depends. What’re you looking for?”

“Something classy, but casual. Expensive but not too expensive you know?”

“There’s a place nearby that has good Italian?”

“Well I can't go alone, come with me. I can buy you dinner to make up for startling your gentle disposition upon my arrival.”

Eli snorted and looked up at that, ignoring the dig. “Not hard to tell you two are related. Thrawn insisted on buying me coffee for weeks after I spilled mine on him.” Thrawn glared at Thrass who smiled innocently. 

“I’m taking that as a yes. How does Saturday at six sound? I can drive.” 

Eli sighed, and closed his laptop. “Fine. Thrawn and I can probably get there on our own though-” 

“Oh, Thrawn is busy!”

Thrawn opened his mouth to protest, but Thrass jabbed him in the side. Eli gave them both dubious looks, which Thrawn felt was unfair since he wasn’t doing anything. 

“Okay….well I’m going to the library. _Where it's quiet.”_

The door clicked shut. Thrawn whirled on his brother and smacked his hand away.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, Thrass?”

“What, I can’t take him out for dinner? You don’t have a monopoly on your housemate.”

“What,” Thrawn gritted out, “is your angle here?”

“I just want to know his intentions! If he’s a good fit for my baby brother. Plus he’s cute so maybe if things don’t work out between you two-okay cool it with the look I’m mostly kidding.”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. “This is just revenge for me leaving and not calling isn’t it?”

“Oh brother of mine, no need to be so dramatic.” Thrass patted his cheek. “But you really should've called,” he said gleefully, then slipped out the door before Thrawn could smack him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i said friday and it is friday! this one is longer. nearing the end! if you like the story let me know! :) had a hell of a week.


	10. Vague and Political

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck ups? break ups? political fundraisers?

Eli pushed his food around his plate, looking like his mind was far away from this outing Thrass insisted they go on.

"Not hungry?" Thrass asked, sitting across from him, looking very put together in a dark grey suit jacket over a nice sweater and slacks.

“No, it's not that, sorry I just….” he trailed off. Thrass looked expectant, twirling his fork and raising his (really well manicured) brows.

“What if Thrawn doesn't win this thing? What if I just helped lead him into public humiliation?”

“I would love to see that. I, for one, think a little public humiliation would do him some good.”

“Thrass.”

“I’m kidding! Mostly. Why do you care? It’ll hardly reflect badly on you publicly, I guarantee you most students don't know what a campaign manager is.”

“Because Thrawn's my friend? It's obviously important to him and...it's nice to have something to care about.” Eli’s ears turned red. “If I’m being honest I was just kind of….skating through my college life and keeping my head down until now. Then some jerk spilled coffee on me and well….”

Fuck, thought Thrass. _He’s got it bad._ This guy was way too good for Thrawn. 

“Oh don’t sweat it. Thrawn's hard to keep down, win or lose. He’d probably just say it was a ‘tactical defeat’ or something nerdy like that.”

Eli laughed.

Way too good for Thrawn. Thrass blushed. Fuck. It was a shame Thrawn liked him because Eli was actually sort of a catch. When you got to know him. And he wasn't bad to look at. If you like that sort of thing.

-

“You know, Eli, when Thrawn first ran off to some unknown college and didn’t contact anyone for weeks I’ll admit I was a little worried.” Eli laughed, he had to admit he found Thrass’ dry sense of humour appealing. “But now….” Thrass shrugged, sounding more genuine that he had for the last week since he’d arrived. “I’m not so worried now that you’re by his side.”

Did he have to phrase it like that? Eli was certain he was blushing to the tips of his ears. “I, uh don't know what to say.”

Thrass looked at him, and it seemed like he was looking through him. “I’m serious. Thrawn knows everyone but he doesn't have a lot of friends. I’m glad you're getting along.”

Eli sipped his water nervously under the weight of that gaze.

“Well. You know. We’re roommates.”

“Uh huh. Well, take care of him.”

It was after midnight when Thrass dropped Eli off and bid him goodnight.

“Did you have a nice date?” 

“Thrawn! Jesus! Don't sneak up on me!”

“I wasn't sneaking. I live here.”

“In the hallway?”

“In the build-thats not the point. How was the date that you took the man I’m interested in on?”

“I concede. You've somehow managed to find the only man who can put up with you. It was a nice date. He talked about you the whole time.”

Thrawn didn't even try to hide a small smile. 

“I’m leaving to get ready for the new semester. Student council president and all that. I guess politics runs in the family. I’ll tell Ar’alani not to worry anymore because you’ve got a real good thing here.”

Thrawn nearly rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe they re-elected you. I’ll tell Eli you said goodbye.”

Thrass gave a rare, genuine smile.

“Do that. Stay out of trouble.”

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“He just left? I would've said goodbye! Does he do that a lot, just leave without telling-” Eli gasped. “Wait.That’s exactly what you did isn't it?” Thrawn avoided his gaze. “Oh my god. You two are so related it hurts,” he wheezed at the unamused expression on his friend’s face.

“Anyways, you’re hosting a whole fundraiser? Wow Thrawn thats….you’re rich aren’t you? I mean, I kinda suspected but after I met Thrass it was obvious. He asked me what a blockbuster was.” 

Thrawn looked sheepish. “My adoptive family is somewhat well off.” 

“Well off? Okay so like, mega rich then. Hey cool, I didn’t know you were adopted. It’s cool that you're doing this. I mean, even if we don't win; this is still really nice to raise money for the arts.” It was a nice auditorium too, the venue for this fundraiser Thrawn had set up, as a final way to both contribute to their cause and drum up support. They were there early, helping get everything ready.

“Eli, I want to thank you. You must know I value your help and input above all others. I know you initially had very little faith in my chances and you still volunteered to help me.”

The sudden change in their conversation tone caught him off guard and he was certain his face was on fire. “Well. I didn’t really do much.”

“You did.” Thrawn touched his hand. Oh god. Thrawn was so close. He had to get out of there before he did something he regretted. 

“W-well we're friends aren't we?" Eli said loudly, getting up suddenly. "I uh, have to help the catering set up the lights. I mean the food. Uh. see you later.”

He ran headfirst into Karyn Faro.

“Hey Vanto! Man, you're red as a tomato, what's up?”

“Nothing! Catering!” he choked out, then ran off into the coat room to collect himself.

  
  
  


The fundraiser went off without a hitch. They had a band, and Eli recognized the front man as one of Karyn’s friends. Lots of people showed up, more than Eli would have expected, and he suspected Thrass might have had something to do with it. He spotted Thrawn chatting with some other students, including Arihnda Pryce and Tarkin. He decided not to go over just yet, and instead weaved over to refill his cup with punch. 

“Having fun, manager?” 

He turned to see Nightswan standing there, looking entirely too smug for a normal guy at a normal fundraising event. 

“Oh. It’s you.” 

Nightswan laughed heartily. “No need for that attitude. I'm not here to steal your man or anything, just to show my support. I never vote, but this year I think I will.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The student election? Damn, Vanto for a campaign manager you shou-”

“No-I mean what do you mean my man?”

Nightswan looked puzzled, but was still smiling. “I mean ours truly,” he gestured over to where Thrawn stood with a small crowd still around him, hanging off his every word. “Thrawn?” The grin slipped off his face. “You guys are dating, right?”

Eli opened his mouth. Then closed it again. A choked sound escaped him before he could form actual words.“What? No. _What?_ No, we are not dating.” 

Nightswan blinked at him. “Wait seriously? But you guys are….wow. Okay.” 

_You guys are kinda what_? Eli thought.

“So Thrawn’s single?” 

“ _Yes!_ '' Eli cried out, embarrassed. “ _Yes_ , he’s single. We’re both single, we're not… _.god_.”

‘So you wouldn't care if I asked him out?”

“ _No!”_ he exclaimed without thinking _, “_ Wait- you're gonna ask him out?” A look of horror must have crossed Eli's face, because Nightswan cackled. 

“I see, I see. So you're not dating but I can't ask him out; is that it?”

Eli sputtered, as Nightswan laughed even harder. “I won’t, I won't. But if you want my advice, you better say something because someone else might.”

There seemed to be no use in denying it at this point, and he deflated slightly. 

“Why would you want to help me? I’ve been kind of a jerk to you.” 

Nightswan shrugged. “I like Thrawn. He’s a good guy. And I like you too. I think you would be good for eachother.” Eli looked down into the punch as Nightswan walked away, clapping him on the shoulder as he went. 

He did want to say something, really. The only thing stopping him was that he didn’t want to say anything ever, for any reason, due to the crippling fear of rejection and losing his best friend.

When the food was gone and the people started to dwindle out of the hall as the band finished their set he realized he’d been walking towards Thrawn without even meaning to. The man turned and upon seeing Eli his features softened almost indefinitely. Was that something? Was that anything? Enough to tie any hope to, or was that just because they were friends? Eli’s head hurt, and he smiled weakly in return.

“Are you well?”

“Headache. How was it over here with the vultures?”

“It was beneficial. I believe we will have more support than we think, after some illuminating conversations with Ms. Pryce and Tarkin.”

“Vague! I like it. Very political.” Thrawn’s lips quirked.

I think most people enjoyed the music, though I would have preferred classical, personally.”

“I don't think Karyn would have let that slide.”

“She told me as much.” Thrawn flashed him a wry smile and Eli's stomach flip flopped. Did they really come off as a couple to other people? The thought made him a little giddy. Though he tried to control himself. It was silly to get his hopes up. 

“I saw you talking with Nightswan,” Thrawn said conversationally. “Anything worth knowing?”

Willing a blush not to rise up, Eli said “Oh, no. We just chatted about….the punch.” It was a flimsy lie but Thrawn didn't press. He instead leaned over, making Eli’s brain short circuit as his breath fell onto Eli's ear. He froze.

“You know,” Thrawn said lowly, and Eli was suddenly acutely aware of just how velvety his voice was. “His name is actually Nevil.” 

“What? seriously?,” he laughed, abashedness momentarily forgotten. “That's so normal! How do you know?”

Thrawn winked, honest to god winked at him, then excused himself for some last minute things that needed his attention before the event closed out for good. 

That couldn't be normal could it? Eli was sure that constituted as flirting. But did Thrawn know that? This was exactly why he stayed away from relationships; they were messy affairs with no clear cut answers. Eli loved clear cut answers. With an exaggerated sigh that made the clean up crew give him a funny look, he made his way outside into the cool air.

He almost walked right into someone built solidly.

“Oof-Vanto?” 

“Oh sorry- _Gimm?_ Uh, hey.’ Eli said awkwardly, not expecting to run into Gimm. They hadn't really talked since a couple months ago, and he sort of hoped that the silence would do the hard work for him.

“Uh, how are you?” 

Eli wasn’t used to seeing Gimm like this, without the arrogance. He seemed hesitant. “I’m alright. Busy like always, with the campaign and all.”

“Yeah yeah,” Gimm nodded, “Listen, do you maybe wanna get drinks? I know it’s been a while but-”

“No. Thank you.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to get drinks with you, Gimm.”

“Why not? C’mon you’ve never stayed mad at me this long, let’s just forget about it and move on okay?”

Eli scoffed, “I’m not mad at you, I just don’t want to get drinks. I don’t want anything from you. I’m sorry.” Gimm looked angry for a few seconds, then he just looked defeated. He kicked his shoes into the dirt, then let out a humourless laugh.

“You breakin’ up with me Vanto?’ 

Eli huffed out a quiet not-laugh of his own, then gently spoke, “We weren't really dating though, were we?”

“Nah. Still we got on well enough, yeah?”

  
“I don’t think getting on well sometimes then not speaking for long periods of time is stable ground for a relationship, Gimm.” There was a snort. 

“Smartass.” 

Eli smiled. “Dumbass.”

“Well that’s it then, I guess. See you on campus Vanto. “ As he walked away he hesitated then turned. “Is it because of that Thrawn guy?”

“No.”

“Right. But you like him, don’t you?”

The sky was very blue, Eli noticed as he stared up at it to avoid looking at Gimm. 

“......yeah.”

He didn’t see him leave but by the time he looked back down Gimm was gone. 

  
  


-

  
  


The semester started to pick up in the weeks before the election and Eli had to put his confused feelings on the backburner so he could focus on both coursework and the election. Moments with Thrawn were mostly limited to leaving in the mornings and coming back in the evening, and the majority of their time speaking was about the final few tasks they had to take care of before the actual election. Irrational as it was Eli couldn’t help but replay every little interaction they had, looking for something, anything to suggest Thrawn might reciprocate his feelings. Getting nowhere due to Thrawn’s general brand of weirdness was driving him insane, not knowing if a lingering hand touch was just his imagination or something real.

Attraction to Gimm had been simpler than this. With him it was mostly physical, Eli didn’t fantasize about going shopping for books together. 

“You seem very deep in thought,” a low voice startled Eli from his catatonic state at the kitchen table. Thrawn stood next to him, holding a cup of tea, which Eli graciously accepted, trying to ignore his heart pounding as their fingers brushed. Was that on purpose? God, this was hell. “Yeah. Yeah, just, y’know, nervous.” he glanced up at the man then looked away, afraid his blush would be obvious. “Thinking about tomorrow.” The chair next to Eli squeaked as Thrawn pulled it out and sat close enough for Eli to feel his warmth. If he moved an inch their legs would be touching. 

“Nervous? You?”

“Are you kidding? I’m nervous all the time,” he laughed weakly. Thrawn watched him with a very tender expression. 

“Are you? You could have fooled me.” Eli suddenly felt their legs brush. There was no way he was imagining Thrawn glancing down at his lips, and he felt himself freeze as their eyes met.

“Are you nervous right now?” Thrawn asked, low voice humming through Eli’s skull. Leaning closer.

There was a knock at the door.

Eli sprung back from Thrawn so fast he almost hurt himself.

It was Karyn. She had come to tell them that they would be going to Hammerly’s place tomorrow when the election results were announced, and they’d be drinking for either outcome. Eli barely heard her. He excused himself, saying he wanted to get some rest. 

Thrawn wasn’t there when he woke up. Had he made things awkward? Would Thrawn pretend nothing happened? Nothing _had_ happened….but it had _almost_ happened. Was Thrawn even interested in a relationship? Or just something casual? The thought twisted his insides a little and he tried to focus. Maybe he wasn’t even trying to kiss him. Maybe. The day passed in a blur and he found himself at Karyn’s door. 

“Hey, we going to Hammerly’s for seven?”

  
“Yeah. You okay? You were kinda weird last night. Was it about the election? I’m nervous too actually.” 

It wasn’t fair to keep her in the dark, Eli figured. “Well, not exactly….Thrawn and I...we…” 

“What, you had a fight?”

“No! No we uh, almost… kissed.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

“You….you’re not surprised?” Karyn looked at him more gently than he was used to. 

“No, silly. You’re practically dating already.”

  
“Not anymore! He’s gonna think I’m not into him! I ran away! God, this is gonna make things so awkward-” 

“Woah there, cowboy,” her hands circled around his arms, steadying him. “You’re overthinking this. Just hang out with me for a couple hours and you two can talk at Hammerly’s tonight. Don’t let this ruin the night.”

“Okay. Yes. Right. The election first, feelings second.”

Karyn hugged him tightly. “That’s the spirit. You’re a real politician now!”

“Politicians don't have feelings,” he muttered, hugging back.

“Lucky them, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I DIDNT REALIZE A WEEK HAD PASSED i work a lot it's tiring . i will post the final chapter this weekend . as a treat. final stretch! hope u liked this chap. i am happy to be showing u

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm happy to finally post it, and will be updating regularly because it's done. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
